


共度聖誕

by sashach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Chinese Translation, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 飛機降落紐約的時候，Sebastian 已經呈現焦慮不安，一團混亂的狀態。他知道少了 Chris，他得花上開車回家的路程，才能讓心跳速度開始漸緩。可是分開這麼長一段時間，有 Chris 在身邊也許會更嚴重，但並非出於不好的理由，所以 Seb 認為自己肯定不會介意這個選項。搭電梯上去住家樓層的時候，他伸手揉揉終於可以好好讓頭髮長出來的頭，還有因為懶得刮鬍子而任其生長的茂密下顎。聽見電視機微弱的聲音透過住處的大門傳出，他眉頭深鎖。他的母親來了嗎？他以為他已經告訴過她他是今天回來。嗯，她大概是過來做晚餐還是什麼給他一個驚喜吧。相較於他打算一進門就叫的外送披薩，家常菜聽起來的確更吸引人。





	共度聖誕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worrisomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/gifts).
  * A translation of [Home for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726956) by [worrisomeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme). 



飛機降落紐約的時候，Sebastian 已經呈現焦慮不安，一團混亂的狀態。他知道少了 Chris，他得花上開車回家的路程，才能讓心跳速度開始漸緩。可是分開這麼長一段時間，有 Chris 在身邊也許會更嚴重，但並非出於不好的理由，所以 Seb 認為自己肯定不會介意這個選項。搭電梯上去住家樓層的時候，他伸手揉揉終於可以好好讓頭髮長出來的頭，還有因為懶得刮鬍子而任其生長的茂密下顎。

聽見電視機微弱的聲音透過住處的大門傳出，他眉頭深鎖。他的母親來了嗎？他以為他已經告訴過她他是今天回來。嗯，她大概是過來做晚餐還是什麼給他一個驚喜吧。相較於他打算一進門就叫的外送披薩，家常菜聽起來的確更吸引人。

他把門打開，走了進去，馬上被擺在入口的鞋子絆倒。大號球鞋肯定不屬於他的母親。他用他所知道的每一種語言罵了幾句髒話，然後聽見從廚房裡傳來內疚的笑聲，還有客廳裡的電視機正在播放的球賽。Chris！

「靠，對不起，寶貝！」他從廚房叫道，笑聲未停。那個聲音讓 Sebastian 的心臟漏跳一拍，又驚又喜。義大利麵的香氣隨著聲音飄散整間公寓，他的心跳加速如小鹿亂撞。

「我才剛到家，你就已經想把我殺了。」從美好的驚喜和踉蹌恢復過來，安定神閒的 Sebastian 開玩笑道。

「我已經道歉了！」Chris 繞過走道角落，舉起雙手，佯裝辯解。「我替你做了晚餐。」他咧著嘴羞赧地笑道。

「聞起來好香。」Seb 答道，微笑著放下包包，脫掉鞋子和外套。「我希望已經做好了。我以為你回波士頓過節了。」

他的男友將他拉進懷裡，激烈地吻他，差點兒讓他喘不過氣。「我太想你了。」他解釋道，自己也是氣喘吁吁。「定時器三十秒之前才剛響過，所以時間剛剛好，寶貝。」

「我也很想你。」Sebastian 說，冷不妨給他一個親吻。

Chris 終於放開他的時候，他用手梳過 Sebastian 的頭髮和鬍子。Seb 幾乎發出呼嚕聲，傾向他的碰觸。

「真不習慣有鬍子的人是你。」他取笑道，又吻了他一次，才將兩人的十指交纏一起，把他帶到廚房去。「希望旅途還不錯。」

「可以更好。」想到搭飛機，Sebastian 得忍住想顫抖的反應。「如果發現你扔下他們過來陪我，你的家人會恨我。」他轉移話題，開玩笑道。他在桌子前坐了下來，Chris 則把兩個盤子擺好，又在哈哈大笑。

「他們才不會為這件事恨你。」他說道，在他對面坐了下來。「你有家人在紐約，他們在波士頓，再加上我們的工作，他們得習慣這樣分開度過本來就已經不合常規的節日。」

聞言，Sebastian 的耳朵豎了起來。他們的感情從來就不是一時好玩的膚淺關係，但他也沒有完全的自信原來 Chris 和他一樣用情至深。

「是喔？」他只是這麼問，咬下第一口食物的時候，滿足的嗯了一聲。「你什麼時候這麼會做飯的？」

「這個嘛，我的意思是，嗯。」回答的時候，Chris 微微紅了臉，準備送進嘴巴的叉子停在半途中。突然間，他看起來對自己缺乏信心。「我們最後一次見面的時候互相交換了鑰匙，我想那表示我們是認真交往，應該一起過節。」

「喔！是啊！對！我的意思是，我是這麼想的。」他也開始臉紅了。「我們只是還沒討論過，所以我並不太確定。」他無法克制在臉上漾開的笑容。「我想我下次得在波士頓訂一間飯店套房給你驚喜了，對不對？」

他的內心有一部分仍不相信 Chris 和他有同樣的感覺並選擇了他。拍攝《英雄內戰》期間的某一天，Chris 在結束當天拍攝後說想跟他談一談的時候，他很肯定是自己表現得過於明顯，對方準備責備他詭異的暗戀行為，或至少溫柔婉拒他。當 Chris 反而坦承自己的感情並親吻他的時候，他甚至沒讓自己想過那也可以是一個選項。

Chris 大聲笑了出來，微笑著伸出一隻手捧住 Sebastian 的臉頰。「我好愛好愛你，你知道嗎？」

Sebastian 臉上的紅暈變成緋紅色，但他笑得合不攏嘴，靠向 Chris 的碰摸。「我知道。」他說。他怎麼會不知道呢？Chris 會跟他和他的家人一起過聖誕節，在家裡等他回來，做晚餐給他驚喜。「我也好愛好愛你。」

「我知道。」Chris 在 Sebastian 轉頭在他的掌心輕輕一吻的時候說道。「我等不及給你你的禮物了。」

「你知道這表示你明天得去我媽那裡烤餅乾吧！」Sebastian 大笑著說。

**Author's Note:**

> 在平安夜分享這個小短文，祝大家聖誕快樂！


End file.
